


Crazy Lesbaines

by PuppyLover912



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I have regrets, M/M, Parody, This is my first thing on this site and I put up a troll fic, Troll Fic, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLover912/pseuds/PuppyLover912
Summary: kazoo sugary beverageI was pressured into posting this by a friend after he laughed so hard at it.I have regrets for writing a troll fic so lateThe bad grammar is done on purpose... it hurt me to type it out.





	

This fic is dedicated to my good buddy and pal kazoo sugary beverage

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to Spike Chunsoft and Kodaka and those guys 

 

It was a nice day outside and gundham was drinking some strawberry soda that his hamsters (devas of destruction obviously) wanted him to. It was strawberry soda, gundham favorite. 

All of a sudden soda flew in because a car hit him and the car blew up (dam it niggerto) and made Gundamn’s soda to spill all over him!

“y does this happen to me” gun thought nervously. “i did nothing wrong”

Meanwhile soda is maded. It was his favorite whit shirt that was ruined by da soda. 

“How coud u gun ham!!!!!!” screamed kazooman. he was very anger

Kazoo had major pain in his heart. He waz sad because his child he gave birth to died as a puddle.

Soda started crying tears of soda out of his eyes just like his good old friend mechamaru

Out of no where some little kid with ebony hair with purple eggplants jumped onto both of them

“Panta is not to be spilled by any means... YOU BOTH WILL PAY FOR THIIIIIIIIIS”

he pulls out his stand (is that a jojo reference) and activates it to have a boy with cabbage hair come out.

The cabbage boy turned his hair into two demonic horns!!!!!!!!!! scary

He then rammed kazoo sugary beverage and hammy gun out of the window where a wild gonta found and took them in as his kids and they lived happily ever after with gay lesbaine sex.

those crazy lesbianes

Also sonia walked in on their lesbiane sex at some point and died instantly after witnessing soda’s monster kok kygur.


End file.
